Kids
by apedarling
Summary: One-shots of my Tiva and McAbby kids:  In weird order, so bare with me please!


_Kids is going to be a story about my Tiva and McAbby kids. I started with Elaina for no reason at all. She is the 4th chapter because she is the 4th oldest in their little family of kids. I hope you enjoy meeting all of the kids and have patience with me! Please feel free to review and giva any advice. Enjoy:)_

Kids

Chapter 4: Elaina

She sat.

Watching intently as Gibbs shot round after whirling round perfectly into the little black mark. Her eyes were wide with passion for the game, and the need to be a part of it. She controlled the latter desire and sat quietly.

She knows that her family doesn't approve. They don't want her to be raised like her mother. They want her to be raised a happy and safe little girl; away from guns, knives and violence.

But she wants more. She knows the technique. She knows how to shoot, and throw. She can do it. It's in her blood.

What did they expect? She is the daughter of Ziva DiNozzo after all.

Gibbs looks at her from the corner of his eye. Ziva and Tony's eldest daughter of only 8 years old was beautiful. Her mother is beautiful so it's no surprise. Their beauty was always a nice breathe of fresh air.

She has dark long wavy curls that run down to her waist. She wears her mother's widows peak perfectly, like a crown. Her bright green eyes glint when she is getting into trouble, or when she is intrigued by something. She is small for her age, but she knows what she is capable of, and no one can stop her from trying to be the best she can be.

He knows what she wants. He sighs and walks over to his young god-daughter.

"Having fun watching from a distance Elaina?' He asks sarcastically.

She grins at him, knowing that she is not going to get what she wants today.

"No. But…nice shooting Gibbs." She holds her small hand out, waiting for him to place his gun in it. He wasn't going to; Ziva's order's. But…why not?

He looks around the NCIS indoor shooting range at the macho agents shooting. He smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

He leans down and gently pushes some of her curls out of her eyes. Before whispering in her ear, "Go show em' up."

She smiles, surprised. She has her father's grin, her father's smirk. But her mother's smile.

The smile that Gibbs knows Tony is in love with. And Gibbs knew that they would do anything to keep it on the stubborn little Annie Oakley's face.

She hopped down from the bench, snatched a pair of Tactical earmuffs, grabbed his gun and skipped over to stand between two huge special agents in training.

When they saw her they were shocked and started laughing.

"Hey old man, sending a child to do a man's job!" They snickered as they looked at the small girl feet below them.

Elaina only ignored them and took her stance. They watched her wondering what this little kid could possibly be doing. Gibbs watched proudly from the sidelines. She didn't need his help anymore.

She took aim, breathed in. Out. And shot. A bullet whirled from Gibbs gun creating a perfect small dot on the bulls eye.

Elaina smiled and stepped back, waiting for the target to come up to her. Seeing it and the two men's faces she shrugged and skipped away. She handed Gibbs his gun, as he picked her up quickly, spinning her around and laughing with her. They stopped and faced the agents. Their mouths were hanging open and they didn't know what to say.

"What? Never heard of Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Elaina asked innocently.

Their eyes opened wider and they looked nervous.

"Special Agent Gibbs! Oh my god, we've heard stories but you've always seamed…. made up." One of them spoke up.

Gibbs shook his head with a grin.

"Don't worry boys, maybe Elaina here can teach you how to shoot someday, cuz it probably won't be me." Then he turned around and left carrying Elaina in one arm as she waved.

"You know your getting too old for this carrying thing." He said as he shifted her to his other side.

"You mean your getting too old?" She joked. He looked down at her with his Gibbs look and she only giggled.

"You know. You say everything your Dad thinks about saying. Except I let you say it."

"I know." She grinned proudly.

"Can we get ice-cream now?" She asked as he put her down and grabbed her hand.

They made there way across the Navy yard parking lot and to his car.

"Sure thing E. Whatever you want." He winked.

"Whatever I want?" She schemed.

"Can I drive?"

Please review! Hope you liked it;)


End file.
